1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-touch method for resistive touch panel, and more particularly, to a multi-touch method for resistive touch panel using a finger and a stylus as input devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices with thin appearance have gradually replaced traditional bulky cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and been widely used in various electronic products. There are various types of touch panels, such as resistive, capacitive, surface acoustic or infrared. Among those, resistive touch panels detect voltage variations caused by tactile inputs. Due to low manufacturing costs, resistive touch panels are the most widespread technique and commonly used in consumer products such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, personal GPS devices, electronic dictionaries or household electronic products.
Normally, a mechanical device (such as a stylus) or a part of human body (such as a finger) are the input device when manipulating a resistive touch panel. Referring to FIG. 1, which is a diagram illustrating a prior art single-touch method. In the method depicted in FIG. 1, a stylus is used for issuing commands on the resistive touch panel. The pointed design of the stylus results in a small contact point on the touch panel, and the user can move the stylus easily and swiftly. The prior art method depicted in FIG. 1 provides highly accurate tactile inputs, but can only execute a limited amount of gesture operations.
Referring to FIG. 2, which is a diagram illustrating a prior art multi-touch method. In the method depicted in FIG. 2, a human finger is used for issuing commands on a resistive touch panel so as to provide multi-touch function. The finger results in a larger contact point on the touch panel than a stylus, which makes the manipulation less swift. Therefore, although the prior art method depicted in FIG. 2 can execute more gesture operations, but is disadvantageous in sluggish manipulation and less accurate tactile inputs.